batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Black Mask (Batman: Arkham Origins)
Main quote (SPOILERS AHEAD!) Before I continue on, I should again say SPOILERS AHEAD! I know it's been 2 weeks since Arkham Origins was released, but I'm always cautious before giving away spoilers so soon. Anyway, out of curiosity, should there be a change in place for the main quote or not? Comparing the cutscenes of the actual game and the promotions, Black Mask never gave the "This city has a problem..." speech at all in the game - only in the E3 Gameplay Trailer. Why would we change that, well...as may be known now that in the first part of the game, Black Mask was actually Joker in disguise. And if this speech was said, odds are it might've been Joker. Hence why I propose to use a quote which we know is said by the real Roman Sionis in the main story or even the "Most Wanted" mission. Best I got from the main story(placed before the Copperhead boss), "Kill him and I'll pay you whatever you want. Make him suffer and I'll double it." My opinion, it may work as Sionis did say it in the trailers as well. But I don't know how others feel in preferring quotes, or if it's OK to use trailer quotes. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 06:23, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Quote? "You know what's so great about you, Batman? Even when I lose, I win. So go ahead-call the cops. They'll lock me up, sure. But my lawyer will have me out on bail before the sun's up. And you know what I'm gonna do when I get out? I'm gonna dedicate every waking minute to tracking you down, and taking you out. And the best part is, there's not a damn thing you can do about it. Because that justice system you love so much, haha, it's a SCAM. And you, HEHEheheh, well you're the mark. Because you keep tossing us in, and we keep bouncing right. Back. Out. ''- Black Mask '' I was wondering maybe this could be the main quote? It's during the part of Arkham Origins when Batman beats Black Mask in the church. Quote?Edit "You know what's so great about you, Batman? Even when I lose, I win. So go ahead-call the cops. They'll lock me up, sure. But mylawyer will have me out on bail before the sun's up. And you know what I'm gonna do when I get out? I'm gonna dedicate every waking minute to tracking you down, and taking you out. And the best part is, there's not a damn thing you can do about it. Because that justice system you love so much, haha, it's a SCAM. And you, HEHEheheh, well you're the mark. Because you keep tossing us in, and we keep bouncing right. Back. Out. ''- Black Mask'' I was wondering maybe this could be the main quote? It's during the part of Arkham Origins when Batman beats Black Mask in the church (sorry about earlier my computer malfuctioned). 14:14, December 14, 2013 (UTC)